


Mission Prank Ignis [Temp. Discontinued]

by Nefaelibata



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Chocobros - Freeform, Comedy, Everyone talks a lot, Fluff, Humor, I suck at dialogue, Implied Relationship, Platonic Promptis, Platonic Relationships, Pranks and Practical Jokes, full of conversation, this is an experiment sorry, wtf now im confused help, you can call your boyfriend a best friend right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefaelibata/pseuds/Nefaelibata
Summary: "Dude, what would happen if we prank Ignis?" Prompto asks suddenly.Noctis looks up from his textbook slowly, giving him a mischievous look. "Dude."An afternoon in which Noctis and Prompto create a scheme to prank Ignis.





	1. Planning Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay. I know I still need to finish that other one called "Beautiful" that I've been working on, BUT... I just had an idea...  
> *dramatic pose* *snaps fingers* I've come up with a new ideah!
> 
> also, don't mind Roxas he's just a random guy. plus the whole photography thing is something I actually got to do today lol

**I really suck at writing chapters and making them consistent in general, so please don't kill me if something changes in a previous chapter o_o; Sorry.**

 

"Hey Igs," Noctis says coolly. "Prom needs to pick something up from home so uh, can you drive us there real quick?"

"Sure thing." Ignis looks up in the mirror briefly to see the two looking out the windows of the car in silence. He sucks in a breath and decides to start a conversation. "So, how was today? For both of you."

Prompto immediately sits up with an excited glint in his eye. "Today was great!" He chirps. "My art teacher today told us to walk around the school and snap some cool pics."

"And how did that go?"

"Oh, it was amazing!" He exclaims. "Roxas and I embarrassed Noct when we walked by his class, too!"

" _Hey_!" Noctis butts in, sounding playfully annoyed. "I was not embarrassed! I was getting second-hand embarrassment for the _both_ of you!"

" _Sure_ you were, Noct. _Suuuuure_."

He frowns and huffs and crosses his arms as a child does. "Shut up, Prom!"

Ignis just rolls his eyes and chuckles. "I'm assuming you got some good pictures, then?"

"Yessir! I can show some to you later if you'd like."

He sighs. "Apologies, Prompto, but I don’t have enough time tonight for that. I have a schedule booked with meetings that I need to attend."

Noctis groans. "Do I need to be there?"

"No."

"Oh thank Shiva I don't… need to be there…" He yawns. "I could just fall asleep right now."

"Not before homework you're not!" Ignis says and stops the car. "First stop, Prompto."

"Thanks!" Prompto flies out of the car and into the apartment building.

 

The drive afterward is quick and full of energy. Noctis and Prompto talked about their day loudly, falling into small bouts of bickering and playful banter when something was brought up, and Ignis only smiled fondly and kept the conversation going. He dropped the two boys off at Noctis' apartment and drove off to the Citadel.

 

Noctis sighs loudly and drops onto the couch. He props his legs up and buries his head against a pillow and gets comfortable. "Do my homework for me, Prom. I'm too tired to think." He shuts his eyes and lays his arms across his stomach.

"Do it yourself!" He throws another pillow at him and sits down at the dining table.

"That's an order. Listen to your prince!" Noctis shoots back lazily and tosses the extra pillow onto the floor.

"No. Time to do homework!" Prompto enthusiastically says and shuffles over to him. "C'mon, buddy!" He wraps his arms around his shoulders. "Up you go!" He attempts to pull the prince off of the couch but to little avail.

 

He groans and rolls off the couch on his own eventually. "Fine."

 

The two are flipping through their economics and math textbooks when all of a sudden, Prompto gets an idea.  _Should I tell him?_ He bites his bottom lip (it's a habit he has when he's coming to a decision) and glances up at Noctis momentarily. He pulls out his laptop and does a quick search: "funny and harmless office pranks."  _Yessss... I sure hope we don't get killed._

He wants to prank Ignis. 

 

"Dude, what would happen if we prank Ignis?" Prompto asks suddenly. 

Noctis looks up from his textbook slowly, giving him a mischievous look. "Dude..." 

They're both holding back grins. Prompto points to his computer. "I have some stuff pulled up right now." 

"Really?! Let me see!" Noctis practically slams into his best friend when he almost literally flies into the chair next to him, full to the brim with excitement. 

They both start giggling and laughing whilst pointing at the screen, imaging endless scenarios out of the various pranks listed on websites and reactions they could possibly stir from the depths of Ignis' cold, emotionless soul. "Let's put a picture of Gladio under his toilet seat!" 

"Ooh! Ooh! Then replace all the pictures in his office  _with_ pictures of him!" 

"Wait he doesn't have any picture frames in his office, though." 

"Shit. You're right. Abort mission!" Noctis cries out. "What's the next one?" 

"Eh... fishbowl drawer. Cliché, and too... weird. I dunno." 

"Skip it. Next?" 

"Desk trolls." 

"Desk trolls?" 

"Desk trolls." 

"I mean, Ignis hates gnomes," Noctis says, openly suggesting it as a  _decent_ (and possible) idea. "We need something that won't take forever." 

"Well, what about an elaborate plan?" 

"What do you mean?" 

Prompto pushes up an imaginary pair of glasses, scoots his chair back, crosses his legs like Ignis, and clears his throat. "You know much of Ignis' schedule, which gives us the knowledge of when he is  _not_ in his office.  _So,_ that means, in our planning stages, we can think of something great and in-depth. Something that will slowly drive him  _mad._ We need to make it subtle at first, and then..." 

Noctis leaned in, interested, full of anticipation. 

"Then, we unleash all hell in his office and watch it all unfold!" 

They both laughed and hi-fived each other. "Great idea, Prom!"

"Thank you, thank you," He says as if speaking to a crowd cheering him on.  

"But what should we do? I'm thinking that we could  _maybe_ rearrange his books? You know how often he looks at them and how nice and organized they are." 

"By color  _and_ last name, right?" 

"Right. So, we could switch around a couple of them on the first day." 

Prompto's grin is anything but innocent. "I like where this is going. What about day two?" 

He hums thoughtfully. "Unroll his toilet paper?" 

He giggle-snorts and nods. "Sure, sure. Oh, we should probably write this down before we forget!" 

Noctis leans over his dinner table and tears out a piece of paper from his notebook. "Alright...." He mutters their ideas as he writes them and adds a few more. 

 

And at that moment, a loud knocking startles the two out of their intense concentration. 

"That's probably Ignis." 

"He's supposed to be at meetings, though." 

"Well, it might be Gladio." Noctis yells from his seat, "YOU CAN COME IN!" 

"I can't if the door is locked!" Gladiolus yells back and knocks on the door again. "Open up!" 

"Prompto, hide! I'll sacrifice myself!" He exclaims dramatically. 

"No, for I–" 

"Would you two hurry the hell up and open the door?" 

"Fine, fine." Noctis unlocks the door and opens it, and in comes Gladio carrying three paper bags of groceries. He awkwardly waddles to the kitchen and sets the bags down on the counter. 

"What's all this for?" 

"Ignis told me to buy the groceries  _you_ were supposed to yesterday."

"Oops." 

"Oops my ass, Noct. You have anything for dinner yet?" 

Prompto sits in his chair, frozen in place, and afraid to say anything. He still feels giddy and excited from their plans and looks to Noctis for guidance. He only gets a smirk and a wink. 

"Nope. Prom and I were thinking about having some... Cup Noodles," He says.  

"Oh yeah? Count me in! Help me put this away, first. Oh yeah, hey Prompto!" 

"Hi!" He flashes a grin over at the burly man and waves. "How was your day?" 

"Great, I guess." 

"Just great? Don't you usually have something to complain about?" Noctis asks. 

"Yeah. You." 

Prompto laughs. " _Oof!"_  

He receives a hurt look from the prince. "How  _dare_ you, Prompto! I've been betrayed!" 

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up! I'm hungry," Gladio complained. 

 

 

Prompto slurps up the rest of his Cup Noodles loudly and sighs, satisfied. "That was delicious!" 

"It always is." Noctis eats another forkful of noodles. He keeps looking down at the paper, trying to be as secretive as possible, but Gladio being the highly observant person he is, notices. 

"What's up, kid? Something wrong with the paper?" He teases. 

Both Prompto and Noctis stiffen in their seats. "Um." They look at each other and make some weird faces: 

Fear.

Irritation.

Oh, there's an eye roll. 

Dramatic shrug of the shoulders...

_Yeah, something's suspicious._

"Alright, boys! Hand it over!" He holds out his hand and waits for the paper to be placed in it. 

"Oh man," Prompto says through an exhale and places the paper in his hand knowing better than to disobey him. An angry Gladio (whether it be playful or real anger) is a scary Gladio. 

His intuitive brown eyes skim and scan the paper quickly, giving it a once over with an impressed smirk. "You guys want to prank Ignis, huh?" Guiltily, the two boys nod. He chuckles and shakes his head. "Subtlety is certainly the way to go. I like the book idea."

They look at each other excitedly. "So, you'll help us?"

"What?"

"Help us! We need ideas, Gladio!" Prompto cries out desperately.

"No! I'm not taking any part in this. Ignis is terrifying when he's angry." Gladiolus hands the paper back to Noctis and grins. "But..." They lean in both, excited and intrigued. You guys know how protective of his pens he is, right?" They shake their heads. "Well, yeah. How about you start with the books, and take one pen every couple of days. Be sure to unroll that toilet paper too. He's gonna be so confused."

"I dunno, man… does this kinda seem lame, though?"

"Prom," Noctis says. "Prom." He repeats. "This was your idea. We're just helping you bring it together."

He slams a hand onto the table, protesting that it's _only_ his idea. "You're in on this, too! We're sharing the idea, now!"

"I'm guessing you two are starting tomorrow?"

They nod. "I know his entire schedule. He sends me an email every time because he wants me to 'get my shit together' when he's not around."

Prompto's eyebrows rose and he held back a laugh. "Did he actually say that?"

"No. But that's basically what he said."

Gladiolus rolls his eyes and throws their empty cups away. "Well, good luck to you both. I'm not taking part in any of this." The boys both sigh, disappointed, and open their textbooks again. "You two gonna finish homework, now?" 

"Yeah, might as well." 

"Sounds good. Have a good night, boys. Is Specs done with his meetings yet?" 

"No, he said  _all_ night." 

"Yeah, past  _one in the morning."_

He rubs his eyes, frustrated, and leaves the table to put on his tennis shoes. "See you guys tomorrow," He says tiredly and closes Noctis' apartment door. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff da. I kind of lost inspiration. Not sure where this is going, to be honest.


	2. Day 1 (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis start their plan to prank Ignis.

Prompto grabs onto Noctis' arm gently and coaxes him to turn around. "Are you sure we can be here?" He asks worriedly. "What if we get caught?"

"I'm the  _prince_ , Prom. I can  _do_  whatever the hell I want and  _go_  wherever the hell I want.  _Of course_ , we can be here." He crosses his arms thoughtfully. "And we won't get caught. All we need to do is get through this door." 

He whistles lowly. "Sheesh. Calm down, I just don't want us to get into trouble."

"I got this," Noctis says as he puts a reassuring hand on Prompto's shoulder. "If we get caught, I'm  _great_ at communicating."

"Oh yeah?" Prompto asks with a raised eyebrow, obviously unconvinced.

"Totally," Noctis says as he rolls up his sleeves and cracks his knuckles. He steps farther towards the metal door in front of them and jiggles the doorknob. He curses under his breath and wiggles it violently again. "Dammit. It's locked." He hisses out. An embarrassed blush rises to his cheeks, and he's  _very_ thankful that Prompto can't see it.

"Is there an easier way to get in? Like, not to be rude or anything, but this was a really stupid idea."

"We can't be suspicious!"

"…I don't think it's suspicious for us to visit Ignis' office. Let's just come up with a lie. Besides, I think it's more suspicious if we're caught down here."

Noctis sighs and runs a hand down his face, embarrassed. "Why didn't I think of that?" He asks himself out loud.

Prompto bites back a grin and shrugs. "Let's go back a–"

"Is someone there?" The two hear someone ask.

"Oh, shit–" Noctis grabs Prompto's hand and nearly yanks his arm off as they stumble over each other and boxes and crates to hide behind a large metal cabinet. There are no bright lights on, just one dim lightbulb hanging pathetically from a loose cable that looks like it will break soon. Everything is concealed in darkness, and for that, the two are thankful. 

"Hello?" The person asks again. They hear footsteps march to their end of the hallway, and the two grip onto each other for dear life, hearts racing with nervous anticipation, blood pumping with adrenaline. They hold their breath, daring not to move for fear of getting caught. They can see the man inspecting the area around the door closely. One of his hands lifts up and from it comes the light from a flashlight. Noctis and Prompto nearly bump noses when the two quickly look at each other with horror. Their discovery is inevitable.

The flashlight blinds them, and Noctis swears he could hear the poor man's bones rattle from his startled jump. He squints his eyes and tries to see the two teenagers' faces. "What are you doing down here?" He asks sharply.

Noctis and Prompto both stand up and help each other out of the corner they hid in. "Um-"

The man's eyes widen and he instantly starts apologizing. "P-prince Noctis." He bows. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"No, no it's alright…" Noctis hesitates and looks at Prompto for help, who offers nothing. "Uh…"

Prompto rolls his eyes, amused. _Prince Noctis? More like Prince Hopeless._ "We're trying to get in unsuspiciously. We want to prank someone but that isn't working out too well, now is it?" He nudges his friend in the side for emphasis.

"Shut up!" The Prince exclaims loudly and shoves him back playfully.

The man watches the whole ordeal go down with a look of confusion. The two bicker back and forth like children. He didn't expect to see the Prince down here with some _boy._ Especially whilst arguing like children. Part of him feels embarrassed, another part of him is amused, but as a whole, he feels incredibly anxious. He doesn't know what Prince Noctis will make of this incident. Will he be fired? Will his friends and family be killed? Will _he_ get killed? His palms start to sweat, and he's long forgotten about the childishness on display in front of him. "P-please don't kill me! O-Or my family!" He blurts out.

Prompto stops mid-sentence and looks over at the man curiously. Noctis blinks a couple of times. When it registers in his head (which was actually more than a few comfortable seconds), all he says is, "Uh… yeah-um… nope. I-I won't."

"Oh my _god_ , Noct! You _suck_!" Prompto laughs. Then, he directs his attention over at the man. "He won't kill you. Just don't tell anyone, and you'll be safe. Okay?" He quips.

He nods quickly and relaxes just a little bit. "Okay. Um, thank you. But, you guys do know you can't be back here, right?"

Prompto nods and takes over the conversation. "We do. As I said before, we attempted an _unsuspicious_ entry to the building."

"It was his idea!" Noctis blames him again.

"No! It wasn't! I swear, it wasn't me!" He shoots back.

Wordlessly, the man leads the two out of the dark hallway and back into the main entryway of the building. He holds open the final door to get outside of the building and looks at Noctis cautiously. "So… no family-killing, right?"

"Right," He confirms. "I uh-I don't really do that, anyway," He says awkwardly. Prompto and Noctis both stand next to each other uncomfortably, avoiding looking at the man in front of them, who is doing the same thing. No one speaks for an extremely long time.

"Well, you two go have fun, now, I guess. Continue pranking… Just—please don't come back down here. I don't want to tell my boss that I found the Prince of Lucis with his friend in places where they're not supposed to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be writing this later...   
> Sorry that I'm such an inconsistent writer! I'm making other projects that aren't fanfictions that are my primary focus of work. However, I read over this a while ago, thought it was hilarious, and decided to continue writing for it. Hopefully, more of you will read this someday!


End file.
